


Девушка-капитан

by Neeta



Category: Braveheart (1995), The Cavalry Maiden - Nadezhda Durova, Капитанская дочка - Александр Пушкин | The Captain's Daughter - Alexander Pushkin
Genre: Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Points of View, Retelling, Women Being Awesome, Women in the Military
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neeta/pseuds/Neeta
Summary: вольная фантазия на тему судьбы кавалерист-девицы — в другое время и при иных обстоятельствах





	Девушка-капитан

**Author's Note:**

> в фильме «Храброе сердце» историки насчитали рекордное число исторических ошибок и неточностей. Фик не отстаёт  
**Примечание 1:** в фике проводится параллель между борьбой за свободу Уоллеса, главного героя фильма «Храброе сердце», и борьбой девушки за свою, личную свободу. В фике есть детали, композиционно и иногда дословно перекликающиеся с деталями из фильма. Например, сон Уоллеса — и сон Маши, поцелуй королевы (императрицы) и, наконец, знаковое «свобода» в финале  
**Примечание 2:** автор благодарит **rakugan** за статью [«Никогда не услышу более слов: ты, девка, сиди»](https://web.archive.org/web/20120911012436/http://feministki.livejournal.com/2312690.html), сведения из которой использованы в фике.

1

  
_Оренбургская степь. Сумерки скрадывают очертания холмов и оврагов, и кажется, нет в мире ничего кроме предвечерней мглы да пронзительного свиста ветра. Снег, падающий крупными рыхлыми хлопьями, засыпает дорогу, которая и так-то едва темнеет. Издалека доносится волчий вой. Кибитка, запряжённая тройкой гнедых, останавливается. Лошади неуверенно топчутся на месте, жмутся друг к дружке. Из окошка кибитки выглядывает человек в кивере, что-то энергично кричит вознице, машет рукой. Возница дёргает вожжи, и лошади нехотя трогают с места. Вперёд, дальше, сквозь снег._  
  
Я расскажу вам историю. Верить в неё или нет, решайте сами. Это история девушки, решившей в 1773 году переменить свою участь, примерить судьбу, не свойственную её полу, история, полная приключений, опасных, представляющихся невозможными. Может быть, кто-то скажет, что я лгу, путаю, блуждаю в сумерках, и дорога моя занесена снегом, и не горят путеводные огни, но какое мне дело до этого. Нет дела. Вперёд...  
  


2

  
_Луг залит солнечным светом. Девочка лет десяти пускает лошадь в галоп, вцепившись в гриву и увлечённо стуча по круглым бокам босыми пятками._  
— Маша! — зовёт её седоусый мужчина.  
— Да домой я, домой! Догоняй, Савельич! — смеётся девочка и направляет коня к двухэтажному аккуратному помещичьему имению.  
  
Отец мой, премьер-майор в отставке, был так уверен в рождении сына, что ещё до появления моего на свет записал меня в *** полк сержантом. Практика обычная, и объявить бы куда следует о смерти бедного сержанта, приключившейся от какой-либо болезни. Однако ж сделано этого не было, и сержант получил в свой черед предписание явиться на место службы. Мне исполнилось в ту пору шестнадцать. Воспитатель мой, стремянный Савельич, научил меня управляться с любым конём, хоть и норовистым, давал махать саблей вволю и перепел все эскадронные песни, до которых был великий охотник. Мать пыталась засадить меня за кружево, но всё в моих неумелых руках рвалось и ломалось, и вскоре матушка принуждена была смириться со странностию натуры моей, да и перечить мужу было у неё не в обычае. Я росла вольно, и пистолет был мне привычнее, чем блонды и ленты. «Если б вместо Маши был у меня сын...» — вздыхал иногда отец, и слова эти наполняли мою душу живым и горячим отвращением к участи, предначертанной женщине. Тягостная зависимость, невозможность выйти за пределы узкого, ограниченного семейными хлопотами круга забот... Я жаждала другой судьбы.  
  


3

  
_Тускло освещённый постоялый двор. Юноша стаскивает с плеч заячий тулуп и отдаёт его чернобородому мужику. Мелькают белые зубы, мужик с усмешкой благодарит «его благородие», низко кланяясь. Снова степь, кибитка. Снег._  
  
Батюшка не препятствовал безумной моей затее. Матушка со слезами умоляла Савельича беречь меня. Я же была полна уверенности и радостного предвкушения. Я назвалась Александром Андреевичем. Мужское платье с детства было мне привычнее женского, и я не сомневалась в своём умении носить его непринуждённо. Впрочем, в дороге уверенность моя была немного поколеблена. Вожатый наш, без которого мы бы заплутали в метели, кажется, заподозрил что-то. Я думала об этом, пока кибитка нестерпимо медленно двигалась к месту службы моей, к Белогорской крепости. Под пение снежной бури я задремала. Во сне я оказалась зачем-то лежащей на широкой деревянной лавке в сарае. Осматриваясь и недоумевая, повернула я голову — и оказалась лицом к лицу с нашим вожатым. Борода его была покрыта запёкшейся кровью, и по положению тела, по неестественно вывернутым рукам и ногам я поняла, что он мёртв. Мною овладело томительное оцепенение. Ни пошевелиться, ни вздохнуть, а между тем ужас и недоумение мои всё усиливались, и тут вожатый открыл глаза, живые и блестящие, и сказал, двигая с усилием мёртвыми губами:  
  
— Твоё сердце свободно. Не бойся за ним следовать.  
  


4

  
_Деревянная крепость, по-домашнему уютная, занесённые снегом дома и скирды сена. Под старой чугунной пушкой мирно дремлет кот, распушившийся в меховой шар. Двое офицеров протягивают Александру руки, знакомясь._  
  
— Алексей Иванович Швабрин.  
  
— Пётр Андреевич Гринёв.  
  
В крепости меня приняли со всем возможным радушием, предупредив, однако ж, об опасности теперешнего положения — бунт под водительством Пугачёва, провозгласившего себя императором, набирал силу. И всё же комендант и жена его, люди предобрые, отечески мне обрадовались. Швабрин, переведённый из столицы за дуэль, и Гринёв, мой ровесник, показались мне занимательными, каждый в своём роде. Швабрин был язвителен и смел на язык, однако же я заметила в нём трогательную привязанность к младшему его товарищу, которую он, впрочем, старался скрыть за нарочитой насмешливостью. Гринёв же... Он сразу расположил меня к себе открытою, светлою улыбкой. Лицо его в этот момент сделалось совершенно детским, и я не могла не улыбнуться в ответ.  
  


5

  
_Колокольный звон разносится густо и тягостно. Ворота крепости распахнуты, и толпа мятежников врывается в крепость, сминая кучку защитников. На площади спешно строятся виселицы. Пугачёв сидит в кресле на крыльце комендантского дома. Он принимает присягу. Отказавшегося служить мятежникам коменданта тащат к виселице. Жена коменданта бросается за ним и замертво падает на снег — из разрубленной шашкой головы течёт кровь. Александр с трудом отводит глаза и видит бледного Швабрина, целующего руку самозванному императору. Гринёва в толпе нет._  
  
Когда Пугачёв поманил меня, я готовилась повторить ответ покойного коменданта. Присягать самозванцу казалось мне немыслимым даже ради спасения жизни. Читая про себя молитву, я посмотрела в лицо его и ахнула от изумления.  
  
— Узнал... ваше благородие? — усмехнулся Пугачёв неожиданно добродушно. — А я тебя сразу. Ну небось от страха-то и одурел. Присягнёшь ли ты государю своему? — и он протянул мне руку для поцелуя.  
  
Я сжала зубы и отпрянула, но тут он наклонился, привлёк меня за плечи к себе и прошептал на ухо, опаляя дыханием:  
  
— Не присягнёшь, знаю. Я тебя милую, барышня. Ступай куда хочешь.  
  
Сильно, резко оттолкнул, и я не удержалась на ногах, плюхнулась на крыльцо под дружный хохот казаков. Савельич подхватил меня, причитая. Виселицы страшно чернели в сгустившихся сумерках, и только теперь меня начала бить крупная дрожь. «Твоё сердце свободно. Не бойся за ним следовать».  
  


6

  
_Белая собачка английской породы, коротко тявкнув, подбегает к Александру. Она ластится, виляет хвостиком. Над Царскосельским парком ясное осеннее небо. Опавшие листья шуршат под ногами. Александр подходит к хозяйке собачки, женщине лет сорока в простом утреннем платье и душегрейке. Почтительно кланяется._  
  
Её взгляд, полный участия, расположил меня сразу. Разговор, начавшийся с обычных, незначительных замечаний о характере собачки и её беззаветной любви ко всем встречным и поперечным, постепенно — я и сама не поняла как — перешёл на обстоятельства моего здесь пребывания. Я не скрыла, что ищу способа подать просьбу государыне. Что ищу... милосердия. Когда я представилась собеседнице, глаза её загорелись искренним любопытством. История сержанта, бывшего на самом деле девицею, бурно обсуждалась в свете. После письма моей матери... Могу ли я осуждать её? Спешно покинув Белогорскую крепость, я с войском князя Голицына обороняла Оренбург от мятежников. При переправе через Волгу была контужена, и левая нога почернела и распухла от ударившего меня, по счастию, на излёте, ядра. Тогда-то Савельич и написал домой о моём состоянии, и исстрадавшаяся мать бросилась к начальству моему, используя все свои давние знакомства и связи. Военная карьера моя была прервана, и в отчаянии я думала, что лучше бы мне было окончить дни на виселице рядом со славным моим комендантом или умереть от контузии, лишь бы не возвращаться к существованию, не дающему мне права быть собою. Существованию, суть которого можно описать ёмко и кратко: «Ты, девка, сиди».  
  
Дама очевидно была тронута моим страстным монологом. Она слушала со вниманием, задавала умные и точные вопросы. Невольно коснулись мы в разговоре трагической судьбы недолгого моего товарища по службе, Швабрина. Выяснилось впоследствии, что при штурме крепости он запер Гринёва в подвале своего дома, точно зная, что тот не присягнёт самозванцу, и позже устроил его побег, а сам остался с бунтовщиками, был пойман под Оренбургом и арестован. Гринёв же доблестно сражался, и я рада была сообщить о его отчаянной, сумасшедшей храбрости и верности государыне.  
Собеседница моя, в которой я без труда угадала знатную особу, вызвалась передать государыне императрице мою просьбу. Она развернула сложенную вдвое бумагу, прочитала и покачала головой, улыбаясь.  
  
— Вы хотите остаться в армии? Посмотрите на меня, Маша. Для чего?..  
  
— Свобода. — Слово вырвалось, я даже не успела подумать, это было естественно и легко, как выдох.  
  
— Свобода, — мягко повторила государыня (я поняла, всё уже поняла, конечно). Она взглянула на меня, прищурясь, а потом обняла и поцеловала.  
  
На следующий день я получила ответ. Высочайшим указом Её Величества мне дозволялось впредь носить выбранное мною мужское имя и присваивался чин капитана.


End file.
